The present invention relates to a bag provided with an expansion means and, more particularly, to a bag provided with an air cushion whereby it is possible to use the bag as a cushion by using an expansion means expanding by air injection.
Generally, a bag is a portable auxiliary tool to carry books, items, or something, and a wide variety of bags such as backpacks or handbags are used. Recently, eco bags are widely used due to the increased interest in the environment. The eco bags refer to multi-purpose shopping bags that can be used as shopping bags and are made of fabric, in order to solve problems that arise from buying goods at stores and putting the goods in plastic bags, that is, a problem of plastic bag waste that does not decompose for a long time and a problem of waste of oil for manufacturing the plastic bags.
Such bags are used for storing and carrying items, but recently, bags with various functions are used. For example, a cushion is added into a bag for protecting the items storing inside the bag, or improving the fit of the bag. Such cushion may be used to for a purpose of improving seating feeling when a user sits down with the bag to use the bag as the cushion.
However, such cushion cannot be detachable, and even if detachable, it is inconvenient to carry the cushion because the cushion always has a predetermined volume larger than a preferred size. Further, the cushion is used to increase comfort of the bag or to increase the seating feeling thereof, but entire cushion protrudes to outside, which can damage esthetic feeling of the bag.